random_ness_nessfandomcom-20200216-history
Devil Bob the Train Attacks!
this is Bob and Ben's totally sweet non on movie enjoy Bob he's a Baby Bao Panda killer see how he killed poor yellow toad tubby Wow this is shark king he's gonna hope he'll worry and now his partner water polo kiddie swimming this could be really good board to kill Barney that bar teacher really really evil and then Music yeah and then she comes to the rescue fighting together now here's a song all about gummy bear language a lot kitty kitty I like kitty kitty kitty kitty secretary barney is not dead yet oh yeah kitty he bit him his head off he bit his head off Katie Katie Katie Katie Katie bed is hot off kitty kitty kitty bit his head off kitty bit kitty ran giddy is a said today chitty-chitty chitty-chitty chitty-chitty chitty-chitty chitty-chitty I'm away wait one moment there is a real killer behind all these deaths it is very strange this is real killer prepare thanks for watching Josh and Billy sweet not on movie next episode coming soon Music Music Horn Whistling Applause Music don't wanna be a Canadian idiot don't wanna be some beer Suellen hockey and do I look like the Prospero's I never learned my alphabet from A to Z Music Music Music Music put maple syrup it snows by the expert they treat curling just like it's a real sport Music I never learned my alphabet from A to B A is for Apple See the nice little green apple Make a circle around the number? Twelve! You ate today. Z is for Zoo Let's go to the zoo see all the animals are inside the cages Poor animals! Give me an elephant some peanut shells with pepper inside. The elephant is mad. Tomorrow, elephant will be about it. Poor hippo. D is for Dog See the dog. The white dog's name is Aris & Vera and his black dog name is Doodlepug. C is for Cat See the cat. The orange cat's name is Saievil. E is for Enderman See Enderman. The Enderman is saying, "chitty-chitty chitty-chitty chitty-chitty chitty-chitty chitty-chitty I'm away wait one moment" F is for Fbekebab See Fbekebab. You screech parrots You saying, "же знаешь я тебя люблю очень сильно и медведь." G is for Golden Retriever J I H K M L is for Lime Kiwi N P is for Publix Go to Publix and get some Medical Jen says, "PUBLIX & HUNGRY HOWIE'S!!!! YAAAAAAY!" Music says "Dizwalalalalalalaladouzous" O is for Oz Where the far-off Land of Oz We are the yellow bricks and everything is emerald green? says- GO TO YOUR ROOM! There is no Land of Oz and there is no Tin Woodsman and there is no SANTA CLAUS!! Q is for Quarantine Isn't this a big word Why does it mean? It means- COME IN TRAINS FREE ICE CREAM R is for Rad Because, R is always for RAD! T is for Train See the nice Ben the Train. The workers is building a railroad. T is always for TRAIN! Whistles S is for Sport think of Philly hey it's okay ten to the fan and being over U is for Unicorn Because, X is always for unicorn! Sparkles Flaps V W X Y B Music Music tell you the truth it makes me kind of nervous Music this right hey apple what is it, round orange thing with a face Punch screaming Category:Random-ness-ness Category:For Teh Lulz Category:Memes Category:USP Studios Category:Devil Barney Category:Bob Category:Breaking the fourth wall Category:Annoying Orange Category:KNIFE Category:WHAT IS THIS